


Break the Lock

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M, Possible Splinters in Unpleasant Places, Ruined Afterglow, Sex on Furniture, broken furniture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4631532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think," Eddie says, somewhat breathlessly into his ear, "I think we broke the table."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Lock

"I think," Eddie says, somewhat breathlessly into his ear, "I think we broke the table."

"The table?" He murmurs, pressing a panting kiss against Eddie's sweaty shoulder.

"Yes, the-" Eddie shifts a little, pleasantly up against him. Stiffens, for a worrying second, and then gives a little whine that has him chuckling and grimacing all at once, "er, yes, that is definitely a splinter. Against a _most_ sensitive part of my anatomy."

"I get the picture," he offers wryly, and allows himself one last nuzzle of Eddie's warm skin before sliding back - allowing the man to scramble off the remains of the table in a way that is adorable and amusing all at once, "you know, you could allow a romantic moment to linger. Just one time, just until we've got our breath back."

"I could," Eddie says archly, with that certain raise of his eyebrows that he's always found so terribly attractive despite himself, "but, then, would you love me as much if I did?"

"...Hrm."

" _Exactly_ ," Eddie purrs, and then pouts again - it's a good thing that he finds the man adorable, or else he'd be endlessly banging his head against the wall, "you know, I honestly do think that I've carried that splinter with me. Are there any plasters around here?"

"I can ask Alfred," he shrugs, already gathering both underwear and jeans up and heading for the door, "it's your job to tell him about the broken table, though."

"...Bruce."

He keeps walking, casual and naked and casually naked.

"... _Bruce_!"

Honestly, it's moments like these that make the perpetually ruined afterglow _worth_ it.


End file.
